


The Greatest Thrill of All

by Erosempai



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it is rainy outside and Parker and Eliot are alone? Something they won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Thrill of All

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a story in a while. I've done quite a bit and now that I have finished watching Leverage series for the 2nd time in a row... It is about time I make a story for it. Lately my muse has been running into overdrive on ideas to type out. This pairing is going to be a bit of a crack ship. One-shot also. Hope you guys like it!

It started with a look. Parker knew she could steal anything if she tried, and usually it worked. However what she didn't expect was Eliot looking at her back one day.

_Pretty soon those deep blue eyes became a drug for her._

Who knew a hitter would make her feel the greatest thrill of all.

Eliot held Parker close to her. The sound of thunder wasn't fun, but he also managed to get them lost so the empty horse stables helped dull the annoyance. The pitter patter of the rain on the roof was loud in her ears before he leaned into a kiss with her, and then all sound erased around her. Elliot's lips were hard on her, but soon it was a rhythm in her mind.

He lifted her up and pushed them against a wall of the horse stable located by them. The kissing intensified as she moved her arms around his lower back and began pulling his shirt off. She moaned as his hands reached up to hold her ass closer to him. He broke the kiss to look at his new found conquest caught in a look of pure bliss, and pulled his shirt off to avoid any reason for her to fall down.

He chuckled, and then held onto her as she lifted her shirt off and over her head. Her blonde hair was soaked from the rain, the skin on her back was damp due to the wall, and he loved every moment of it. She pulled him back into a kiss as her hands held his back again. Soon he pulled her legs off his waist to pull off her pants, and he pulled his down before holding her up again.

She looked at him. Those blue eyes reading her every expression, every feeling that she held, and she was helpless. He slowly started to grind against her and each time her moans got louder. He moved his face into her shoulder and groaned softly as she grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. His right hand went down to pull off her panties and drop them onto the pile of damp clothes from the rain, and he looked up at her.

Her normally light eyes were darker in this light, and she pulled him to her again to nod into his left shoulder. He slowly moved his shaft inside of her, and started to move in slow thrusts to keep them steady. It didn't help she was wet from the rain, it really didn't. But his hands dug into her ass as she moaned along with his soft panting. Pitter. Patter. Moan.

She holds him closer as she hits her climax, her mouth pressed into his chest as he thrusts harder while her muscles move tighter onto his shaft. He uses his right hand to pull her head closer to him as she kisses him, her moans mixing with his climax as he kisses her roughly.

She lifts her head away from him slowly, and softly panting she holds the back of his head to smile. Those deep blue eyes were the true treasure in her life now. A soft buzz comes over her ears. “Uh Parker, Eliot, do you hear me? We heard everything..”

**Fuck.**


End file.
